


First times never go smoothly.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, i laughed to myself writing this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's smile remained, and Will was sure his eyed were watching him, so he took it as that he was correct. Will decided to seize the moment. </p><p>-----</p><p>Aka, that one scene where those two nerds were *this* close to kissing. I fixed it, with the help of a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times never go smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first ever thing I've written for Hannibal, and Hannigram. It'll probably suck. Still, hope you enjoy! The prompt is from otpprompts on tumblr. <3

Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing for the first time that Person B has to stand on their tippy-toes to kiss them. A can’t stop laughing. B’s reaction is up to you. Either way, more kissing and cuddling ensues.

~~~~~

Here they are, stood in a -not uncomfortable- silence, Hannibal's hand cupped gently around the back of Will's neck. As Will slowly trailed his eyed up, they met with Hannibal's. As much as he tried, Hannibal seemed to be the only person Will just _couldn't_ understand. Sure, when he didn't know it was him commiting crimes, he was able to think like him, but stood here, now, like this... He just couldn't. Hannibal was a complex man, not unlike himself, and Will didn't like to not know what was swirling around in his mind. For example, he didn't like not knowing what his intention was, holding him like this. Killers, now they're predictable -to an extent- so it was easy for Will to copy their thinking. He knew their designs. But Hannibal's? Will didn't have a clue. And he was pretty determined to find out. Maybe it was a professional curiosity, maybe it was deeper than that. But he needed to know.

  "Why are you doing this?" He finally asksd, it coming out blunter than he imagined. 

"I cannot let you kill him, Will, it wouldn't-" 

"No, no, not that.... This." Will's eyes moved to look in the direction of the warm hand residing on his neck. 

Hannibal didn't reply, instead just allowed his lip to quirk up into a small smile. Will was even more confused. And instinct began to take over. 

"Why don't you tell me why you think I'm doing this?" Hannibal finally replied.

Will almost retorted with something snappy, but instead he decided to think deeper into it.

  "How about I show you." He said, voice low as his eyes landed on Hannibal's lips. 

Hannibal's smile remained, and Will was sure his eyed were watching him, so he took it as that he was correct. Will decided to seize the moment. 

He leaned in closer to Hannibal, his heel's slowly lifting from the ground to make sure they were of similar heights, lifting his arms to wrap around Hannibal's waist. As his eyes slowly fluttered to a close, Hannibal had noticed the sudden change in height, and a soft laugh bubbled at his lips. Confused even more, wondering if he'd read the signs wrong, Will let himself fall back on his feet, pull back his arms and open his eyes, an amused Hannibal looking back at him. However, his hand had failed to move away from his neck.

 "Was I.. Uhm, inncorrect?" Will asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

  "Oh, no. That was my intention. You're just...  Short." Hannibal said gently, trying to hold back a laugh, probably.

Will's brows furrowed a little, looking down at his and Hannibal's feet instead of making eye contact.

  "Oh."

Hannibal rolled his eyes a little, before moving his free hand to place a finger underneath Will's chin, softly pushing up his face. Will's eyes trailed upwards cautiously, almost worriedly, to look at Hannibal again. He slowly repeated his earlier actions, recieving a much better response this time. He felt warm lips touch his own and he let his arms move around Hannibal's waist, and felt the hand on his neck move to the back of his head, mussing his hair slightly. 

 

_"I want you to close your eyes and imagine a version of events you wouldn't have regretted." Will remembered hearing Hannibal say, as he opened his eyes and flashed back into reality._

_"What did you see?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN I THOUGHT OF THAT ENDING IM SO SORRY. Originally, it was going to end with the kiss. But then I thought about the therapy sesion the ep after, and I couldn't help myself, okay? i hope you liked it anyways, comments and Kudos' are always appreciated.


End file.
